Million
A million is a number equal to 106 = 1000^2 = 1,000,000 = 1E6 = one followed by six zeroes.Million at Wolfram MathWorld It is both a square number and cubic number. It is often used as hyperbole or exaggeration to represent an indefinitely large number. A million is one of the first numbers to be generally considered big by most people's standards. The name came from an Italian word "millione" which combined the Italian "mille" meaning one thousand with the augmentative suffix -one.http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/million Written out in decimal form million is: }} Aarex Tiaokhiao gave the name duillion, referring to the value of this number.Aarex Tiaokhiao's illion numbers Yottatron (AKA Jamiem2001 on Googology Wiki) gave the name Duolillion, referring to the value of this number.Yottatron's Latin -illion numbers Aarex Tiaokhiao calls this number sooxol, 6-noogolPart 1 (LAN) - Aarex Googology, or goonaoltetrault, and it's equal to a(101000)x4 in Aarex's Array Notation.AAN Numbers - P1 - Aarex Googology Username5243 calls this number niloogoltriplex or goosol, and it's equal to 1016 in Username5243's Array Notation.Part 1 - My Large Numbers Examples * One million seconds is approximately 11.5 days, one million minutes is about two years, one million hours is about 114 years, one million days is about 2700 years, and one million weeks is about 19000 years. * Sbiis Saibian computed that if a person walked one thousand miles every 31 days, after 75 years, that person would have managed to walk about 883000 miles.2.1.4 - Everyday Large Numbers for a Modern World * A tower of a million people would reach 1700 km high, which is about four times higher than the . * The most popular add-on for Firefox, AdBlock Plus, has about 1997 million downloads as of October, 2016. * The SI prefix mega- multiplies by one million. * A million one dollar bills would cover the area of two football fields. * The country of Kazakhstan is slightly larger than 1,000,000 square miles in area; and the country of Egypt is slightly larger than 1,000,000 square kilometers in area.https://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_countries_by_area * The state of Alaska is about 1,700,000 square kilometers in area.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_U.S._states_and_territories_by_area In googology In Greek-based number-naming systems, a million is associated with SI prefix mega-, and with SI prefix micro- in Latin systems. A million is the boundary between class 1 and class 2 numbers in Robert Munafo's idea (see class for more).http://mrob.com/pub/math/largenum.html#class2 A million appears in the definition of Aarex's Graham Generator as well as googolisms formed using it such as forcal. Currency-related use There are Iran Cheques with this number in the denomination. Some other currencies, such as the third and the first , had banknotes with this number in the denomination. It is also the prize for correctly answering all fifteen questions in some national editions of the game show in the respective local currency. Furthermore, it was also the prize for correctly answering the first five questions in the Italian game show in . Finally, it was also the prize for correctly answering the first ten questions in the Japanese game show in . Approximations Sources See also *myllion Category:Tier 1 -illion numbers Category:Numbers Category:Banknote denominations Category:Base Illion Category:Class 1 Category:Class 2 Category:Game show prizes Category:Illion Category:Numbers with 7 to 29 digits Category:Powers of 10 with exponent not ending in a 0 or a 3 Category:Powers of 10 with squarefree exponent